Anomalies
by SolarLunar
Summary: Essentially, little anomalous one-shots about little things that pop into my head. Enjoy.
1. Paintwork

**This is my one-shot 'box'. Basically consists of short-ish one-shots that'll be updated when I get an idea. This one is also my first attempt at proper humour, which I normally insert as a deadpan comment in my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. I wish I owned a Rex. **

Abby relaxed against Connor as Becker drove them home. The Captain simply left them in peace, though Abby could tell he had some questions to ask them. Fair enough, as far as she was concerned, because she was desperate to ask him some. But not now. Now they were home and safe and in a lovely centrally heated car, which made the atmosphere slightly too warm to be comfortable for the pair that had been stuck in the open for a year.

Nevertheless, she found as they were turning into the all new ARC, she had to shake herself to wake her up slightly and prod Connor, who was dozing.

"Welcome to the ARC, Miss Maitland," said Becker. Abby smiled; it felt good to be around a friend again.

However, as he stepped out the car, Abby heard cursing and frowned as to what could make the normally reserved soldier say such words. She found out a few seconds later, when Becker poked his head back round into the car and stared accusingly at Connor, who was now fully awake and smirking at the outburst.

"Connor! There are scratches all down the side. I'll have to get in someone to repair the paintwork now!" complained the Captain. "You've only been here a couple of hours and already I have to organise repair work."

Abby looked pointedly at her boyfriend, but Connor was frowning, as if in deep thought.

"Hang on! Abby was the one driving!"

**Comments please.**


	2. Souvenir

**One more. Not sure where it came from, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Full-stop.**

* * *

><p>Throughout the events of the day, Abby had felt there was something annoying her, something that wasn't quite right. However, it was only as she sat down at the end, in the flat that had been provided for them that night (and possibly the next few months if the didn't work something out), that she realised what it was.<p>

Pulling off her shoes and being able to nestle them in the carpet, which felt so much softer after her year in the wild, she thrust her hand into the bottom of her left foot. Sure enough, her fingers immediately met the cause of the annoyance.

"That shower was amazing!" declared Connor, coming into the room. He stopped and looked confused. "What are you up to?" Abby smiled.

"You remember what Becker said earlier? Well..."

* * *

><p>"Hello. I didn't think I'd see you today," said Becker, pleasantly surprised by his visitors. "Thought you'd be nailing Lester to the wall or something." He checked Abby's expression and sighed. "OK, what are you up to?" he asked, unwittingly repeating Connor.<p>

"You know you hoped we brought you back a souvenir? Well, we have," the blond said, and pulled out a small stone, which rested on the palm of her hand. Becker took it and smiled.

"A year away and that's all you think to bring me?" he groused jokingly.

"Genuine Cretaceous rock," Abby informed him, before sweeping out of the room.

"Hang on!" cried Becker after her. "All the rock around is from the Cretaceous!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


	3. Limits

**Just passed my theory test. Maybe that's where this came from. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. I'm working on a plan though.**

* * *

><p>"A TICKET!" came the cry that echoed through the ARC, with a few choice words ringing through the air afterwards. Abby looked up from her work in slight disinterest, but feeling a little lackadaisical from the warm July day, she summoned up enough strength to investigate the source of the noise.<p>

The source of the noise morphed into a rather irritated Lester, who was standing in the corridor, waving a piece of paper in his grasp under Becker's nose. The soldier remained unmoving in the face of the upset civil servant, his fairly relaxed pose demonstrating his unwillingness to start an argument.

"What's going on here?" asked Jenny, who came up behind Abby. Lester whipped round, his body slightly tense. Abby wasn't sure if she'd ever seen him quite so angry; normally, he just passed a sarcastic comment and moved on.

"We've just been issued with a speeding ticket! Or, more precisely, Captain Becker obtained the ticket, but as he was driving a Government vehicle, it's been sent to us!"

"It was the day of the G-Rex, while I was trying to get to you in a rush," explained Becker, in a far more calm and reserved manner. "I assumed that given we were a secret government facility our registered vehicles would be exempt. Red lights, that's just safety as we've technically got no training, but driving at 50mph? People do that normally."

"Not in a 30 mph zone! Next, you'll be wondering if we can commodore cars at gun-point," groused Lester.

Jenny smiled and turned to Becker. "We're covered by a few exemptions and I'm pretty sure this is covered in it." She took the letter. "You leave it with me and I'll iron it out."

Becker nodded his thanks, then did an about-turn and left. Lester sighed and stared at the cause of his woes.

"Memo to self. Fit limiters to our cars." Abby and Jenny frowned, confused. "Well, I didn't announce we could break the limit for a reason. Who wants the first drive with Connor after he finds out?" Abby and Jenny grimaced. Dinosaurs, fine. Connor performing a car chase, no thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are gold to me.<strong>


	4. Details

**Ok, so anyone who has read my other story will realise I feel the ARC is probably ridden with paperwork; it's a Government facility (at least in part) after all. But it got me thinking: How would Becker react to it?**

**Disclaimer: I own Primeval... only joking, I don't.**

* * *

><p>"...And that is how you contain a small dinosaur. Any questions?"<p>

A couple of hands flew up in order to express a concern over the demonstration, using a willing Rex with a protective Abby looking on, about how to capture a small dinosaur. The procedure had been formalised after Matt made the note that if a swarm of dinosaurs came through, having only a couple of people with the skills to catch them wasn't going to be a lot of help; it was a wonder this hadn't been done after the diictodon incident, but the leader supposed that there was too much going on that day for anyone to look back and complicate things with another set of instructions to follow.

"Sir." Lilton stood up. "What if they're poisonous?"

"I refer you to my starting comment of 'don't touch until Temple has IDed them'. If anything should come up after that, we'll send out word to drop them, then take a sample to construct an antidote, but we're pretty certain that this is highly unlikely."

"Because 'highly unlikely' never happens in this job," came a sarcastic voice from somewhere to Becker's right. A female voice.

"Jess?" The small woman stepped out into the demo area and Becker could sense all the men craning to see what was about to happen between their Captain and the Field Co-ordinator, which could only be entertaining.

"I'll tell you what else is 'highly unlikely'." Becker inwardly flinched at her tone. "You filling in your paperwork properly!" A snicker arose from someone.

"I did on time!" protested Becker, feeling rather puzzled.

"I said _properly_! And by properly, I do not mean you putting the following under the 'Details' heading. '_Temple was faffing around, so I shot it before it could eat him."_

"That's what happened!" stated the Captain.

"I'm pretty sure you could add some more. What are you? A twelve year-old getting out of homework."

"Excuse me..." Jess looked expectantly for the excuse that Becker knew he was going to completely fail to provide; he just didn't get on with paperwork and though normally he tried his best, this one was a routine call-out, if such a thing existed, and he couldn't be bothered. Not while there were more pressing things. "I was busy," he finished, lamely.

"You were busy! What about me, going through your half done reports?" cried Jess. She chucked the pages over the Captain and stormed out. Becker grabbed them all up and hurried after her.

Lilton leaned across to Abby.

"Well?" Abby smiled as she cuddled Rex.

"The sooner they get it together, the better." There was a murmur of agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback would be appreciated. <strong>


	5. Animals

**This is quite long, I'll admit that, and probably not as funny as I was hoping, so bare with. I think my brain went into ramble mode, brought on by this thing called heat which I'm not used to, but I tried to keep it on track in the main. Inspired by the weird lazy heat in England at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Anymore – it melted in my hands.**

* * *

><p>Technically, the anomaly was closed, so they should've been heading back to the ARC. As it was, the team agreed that with temperatures reaching 30˚C, it was nicer to be outside. Cutter tried to convince Lester that he needed to check the theories he had about the anomalies returning, but the civil servant was fairly clued up on scams to get out of work and insisted that they should at least attempt to get back to the ARC, ready for the next anomaly.<p>

And so began the Great Procrastination. Becker sent his men back, on the assumption that the chaos they caused would provide a screen for the fact the scientist weren't with them. Sarah went next, having left something running on her computer she had to get back to. The scientists themselves did actually do some work in packing up all their own equipment. However, after a while, they settled down on the banks of the river where the anomaly had occurred. Silence reigned for all of thirty seconds.

"So, what shall we do?" Connor began, making everyone groaned softly.

"Why _do_ anything?" asked an irritated Jenny. "We have perfect weather and are in a perfect place. Just enjoy it." She pulled out some sunglasses and lay back. Becker sat on the bonnet of the car.

"He's right. We are essentially skipping work, so we should do something," decided Cutter. Everyone looked at him in disbelief; he wanted to work _now_? "Even if it's only team building." Everyone relaxed, knowing that team building was just a good way to waste time whilst pretending to be hard at work. "Any suggestions?" asked Cutter.

"We could..." started Becker, before being halted by cries of 'no' from various people. "You don't know what I was gong to say!"

"It was going to be something active. You always like to be active," replied Abby. "Get off that bonnet; you're going to fry there." Becker slipped off and came to sit on the water's edge. "What we mean by team building is asking a simple question like: What is your favourite animal?"

"Gibbons. They just make me laugh," answered Connor straight away. All eyes turned to him this time. "What?"

"You didn't even have to think," replied Jenny. "But seeing as this is the topic, my answer is a peacock. Beautiful colours and a certain elegance to them."

"Only in the males," corrected Cutter, before rolling over to face her. "Peahens are brown." Aware that many eyes were on him now, he decided now was his turn. "Tiger for me. Just the sleek style of them and those patterns made to blend with the background; can only be done by evolution. Becker?"

"Wolves. Because they're..."

"BLACK!" interrupted everyone, and Jenny and Abby giggled at the slightly offended face he pulled.

"Because they are good hunters. Dangerous, powerful and suited to their task. And most of them are grey anyway." He stood up again and went back to his bonnet. "So, Abby left. With so zoological knowledge and experience dealing with them, you'll probably give the best answer. What's your favourite animal?"

Abby grinned; she had her answer sorted out.

"Connor."

* * *

><p><strong>Comments?<strong>


	6. Fear

**Two hundred words exactly. By accident, but an achievement none the less. =-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Or a sense of clothing style, but that never stopped me.**

* * *

><p>"What do you think it is?" whispered Jess, nervously looking over Becker's shoulder.<p>

"I don't know. I can't identify a species from the pitch of your screams. I'm not Abby."

"Are you taking this seriously? It could be dangerous." Becker closed his eyes briefly and summoned up some patience to reply to the field co-ordinate. He leaned back and looked at Jess.

"Why don't you," began Becker, picking his words carefully, "Go and write a report? Or something?" He rested his forearm on the desk of the ADD.

"This is where I work and it's been invaded," she said, as if he'd just said the most stupid comment in the world. "I'm not going to... LOOK, THERE!" She screamed suddenly and Becker grimaced as his ears protested.

Turning back to the area below the desk, his eyes caught a tiny movement just by the right hand leg support. Reaching out, he cupped his hands and scooped the offender out. Jess backed away.

"What's going on here?" asked Abby, as she walked up. Becker noticed he had an audience.

"Just creature transportation. I'm branching out from the dinosaur trade into spider removal." He swept past, off to find an open window.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	7. Walking

**I'm back! So, ITCF will be updated, but as this was inspired by the holiday, I decided to do it now. Also allowed me to practice descriptive writing, something I tend to miss out on. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Or Yorkshire.**

* * *

><p>The winds howled through the sparse trees, tearing off the new, struggling leaves than were attempting to show their presence to the world. Becker wound his scarf around him tighter. Looking up, he surveyed the barren ferns and bracken that, barring a few sheep, was the only form of life for miles around. On a nice day, he imagined, the purple colours would glow in the sun and provide a stunning sight of unspoilt natural beauty, a marked contrast to his usual surrounds, and the sheep could joyfully be described as frolicking.<p>

Right now though, it was a windswept, rain beaten abyss and Becker wanted nothing more than to get home and settle down in front of the television to watch... anything, really. It didn't matter so long as he was warm, dry and safe. That's what he wanted; protection. It seemed odd, but now he was really valuing the company he'd had when on some hike with the army or the ARC that provided some sort of security. Now, he was isolated and he silently cursed Matt for talking him into this.

Suddenly, his phone chirped, startling him out his deliberations. He was amazed he still had signal, but rather than questioning this, he angrily flipped open the phone.

"A little more help wouldn't go amiss here. You've been two hours!" he began, slightly annoyed. He heard Jess breath in to calm herself and realised he'd been a little short with her, but decided right now, he didn't care enough to apologise; he'd do it later.

"There's an anomaly to sort out and that takes priority. It's not my fault you're in the predicament you are and I shouldn't be doing this anyway. I'm not a SatNav."

"Just... get me out of here," pleaded Becker. He then added, "Please."

"Fine. But next time you decide to go on a walking holiday, take a map."

* * *

><p><strong>Remarks? <strong>


	8. Picnic

**My melancholic mood has disappeared and my need for humour has returned. ITCF will be updated in the next couple of days, for all those interested. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Shocked? I was.**

* * *

><p>"Brilliant. Why don't we invite them to go on a picnic? Make a day out of it, why don't you?"<p>

"Really? That would be amazing, but..." Abby's voice trailed off as Lester looked at her with a withering look. He sighed and closed the dossier he was reading, so that he could concentrate on the excited, yet slightly apprehensive girl in front him.

"But what? What possible reasons can you think of that would stop the raptors enjoying Hyde Park?"

"Wouldn't it be dangerous? Or a security risk? Or a... you were joking, weren't you?" Abby realised.

"Evidently. What did you expect when you came to me with the suggestion that the creatures needed a day out?"

"Well, if you're not going to be helpful, I'll go ask Cutter."

Abby made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl and marched out in a huff. Lester watched her leave, then returned to his precious dossier. Sometimes, he felt he was in charge of a load of grumpy, highly strung teenagers; Stephen being the most difficult. Still, hopefully Cutter would put an end to such free-range, stupid ideas with his sensible, practical thinking.

Five minutes later, he heard Abby squeal with joy and lowered his head onto his desk. Why did he even think Cutter would keep things sensible?

* * *

><p><strong>GoodBad/Really?**


	9. Cleanliness

**Rather longer drabble. No real prompt, just a desire to annoy Becker. Sorry Becker. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. It wasn't in the shops when I looked.**

* * *

><p>Becker was not in a good mood and everyone else knew it. He'd spent ages cleaning his kit from the last incursion, which had been in a wood, and guess what happened? The next anomaly was in the middle of field. In the pouring rain. In the cold mud. He <em>was<em> a soldier and, therefore, he _knew_ he shouldn't mind getting dirty, but he did like to look presentable and the weather lately hadn't helped this particular endeavour at all.

Thus, he was alone, sitting in the changing rooms, polishing his boots. Rigorously. He was probably doing more harm than good, but somehow he found it very calming. Maybe it was the fact that he could take his frustration out on an object. It was weird, though. The more he polish, the less shiny they became. In fact, they were going out of focus slightly...

Just then, Matt walked in, whom upon seeing Becker, stopped and looked down, mainly so he wouldn't have to meet Becker's eyes at his next comment.

"Any clea...?"

"Shut up, Matt," interrupted Becker, abruptly. "Haven't you got some plants to annoy?" Matt smiled and glanced up again, striding forward to his locker.

"They ordered me out the room," he replied, jokingly. "Besides, wondered where you were. No-one had seen you for almost an hour. What've you been doing? It's boiling in here! And what is that smell?"

"Polishing my boots."

"For an hour? In here?"

"Problem?" Becker looked up suddenly, and wondered why Matt was moving so fast. He was blurring all over the place. "Will you stop moving around? There's not an anomaly now you know," he complained. Matt, having barely shifted, frowned and came up to Becker, staring him in the eyes with a hint of concern.

"You really have been polishing your boots for an hour, haven't you?"

"Stop mo... mo..." Becker blinked once, then twice, but the third time, everything turned white. "Who repainted the changing rooms?" he mumbled. The reply was unexpected.

"Becker! You're awake. Thank goodness. I'll call the Doctor." The rest of Jess' sentence was lost as Becker focussed on his surroundings. He'd somehow teleported to the medical bay and, as he sat up, a Doctor entered.

"Ah, Captain Becker. You're awake!"

"I know. It's already been announced. What happened?"

"Well, the air-con broke in the changing rooms and so it was a mixture of heat and boot polish." Becker frowned. "You overheated and the fumes form the polish got to you," she said, in her slow, are-you-a-fool voice, which Becker rather disliked. At least, when it was directed at him. "You'll be alright, though, won't he Doctor?" The doctor nodded.

"Great. So, Matt and Connor will laugh at me then. Any more good news?" Jess hesitated and Becker frowned again. "What happened?" She mumbled something. "Jess?"

"You know Connor had that really sticky oil." Becker nodded slowly, knowing where this was going. "Well, he was in such a rush to get to you when Matt shouted that... well...about your boots..."

"CONNOR!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Geniunely means a lot. =-)<strong>


	10. Drunk?

**Possibly one of the craziest drabbles I've ever written. EVER. Possibly, won't be beaten for a long time, but I can't make promises. =-D Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to YouHaveLovelyHair. Just for calling my stories 'meanderings'. It made me smile for the whole day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Primeval...**

* * *

><p>"Come onnnn," whined Connor. "I'm bored."<p>

"It's a Prospero dinner-dance, Connor. Surely you should be loving being surrounded by all these kinds of people," replied Becker, sarcastically. Personally, the evening's entertains were wearing thin on him. Well, they'd been wearing thin on him since five minutes after he got through the door. Even Jess was sitting down looking less than enthusiastic and she'd been so excited when the invites went out. Stupid Phillip and his ideas. 'It'll bring Prospero and the ARC into a closer harmony' he'd said. Becker, for one, thought that the 'harmonies' that were being played by he DJ were forcing him away.

"Please. You have to admit, this party needs a little livening up."

"Why do you need to drag me into it?" asked Becker, putting down his drink and looking at Connor.

"To say it was a dare. Like, we could pretend to be drunk. It's not as if any of your security is here and Matt will probably just sigh and make a comment about kids or something."

"Will you stop making reference to my age? It's not helping your cause," snapped Becker, not wanting to be held in the same light as Connor because they were close in age. He looked across at Connor and mentally sighed, giving into the apologetic, pleading look. "Come on, then. Just let me finish this drink. If we're going to pretend to be drunk, I may as well be that little bit closer to it."

* * *

><p>"...So, you're still getting enough work then. Surprising in the current climate," responded Becker, desperately trying to make conversation to this DJ that he had very little in common with. Connor jostled him slightly and the scientist suddenly returned from the DJ's back.<p>

"Yeah, mainly kids' parties. I..."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, but I must be going. Your record's running out," interrupted Becker, as Connor tugged at his sleeve.

"Hang on. Take this." The DJ handed him a card. "My number. If you ever need a... party." He raised his eyebrows and Becker inwardly groaned as he felt Connor suppress a snigger. He smiled back and nodded, beating a hasty retreat down the stairs.

Straight into Matt. The two tried to look innocent, but Matt eyed them suspiciously.

"What are you two up to?"

"Us? Nothing," squeaked Connor and Becker closed his eyes. He needed to teach Connor how to lie.

"Look," sighed Matt. "I know this probably isn't either of your thing, but try to not to cause an incident. The last thing we need is an angry Phillip. Next thing you know he'll be saying..." Matt was interrupted by the music that Connor had put on extra loud. Matt's expression morphed into annoyance and Becker stared him in the eye.

'_LET'S DO THE TIME WARP...' _

"We're drunk," said the Captain, dead-pan.

* * *

><p><strong>Nor do I own Time Warp. I'd like to say now, it's not my usual taste in music. Honest. I heard a clip and it got stuck.<strong>

**Comments? Please...**


	11. OK

**Hello! Based on problems at school. Not these, but annoying as we'd only just got back and you'd have thought they could have sorted it over the summer ;-) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. My dog does. Apparently.**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" asked Jess, as she saw Becker enter looking very ruffled and annoyed. There hadn't been an anomaly alert; Jess would have been the first to know had there been. It can't have been that bad a day; it was only eleven o'clock.<p>

"Never mind, Jess. Just a little bit of chaos down in security," he reassured her, smiling a tired smile that wasn't really a smile, but a lifting of the edges of his mouth into a straight line instead of a grimace. Jess knew something was wrong, just from looking at Becker made that obvious, but she decided to leave the matter as it was probably sorted out by then.

* * *

><p>His appearance at lunchtime proved her wrong. Now, his shirt was slightly rumpled and his hair wasn't in its usual perfect shape. She sidled up to him, quietly, holding a cup of tea. Nudging him, she passed it over.<p>

"Here. It looks like you need this," she said. Becker started, having not registered her approach. Jess was worried he'd reject the drink for a second, but eventually he gave in and accepted it. "Do you want to talk about it or...?" She left the question hanging.

"No, it's fine. Thanks," he stated, sipping the tea. "Just busy. I'd better get back." And he walked off, before she could say another word. She curiously stared after him, then managed to catch Matt.

"Do you know what's going on with Becker?" she asked, very innocently.

"You mean you don't? Oh never mind, Jess. He'll tell you when he gives in." Matt grinned and strolled off, enjoying being able to just enjoy lunch. For now, anyway.

"Give in?" Jess said to herself, then shrugged and went back to work.

* * *

><p>Becker reappeared about mid-afternoon, just before 3. He was rubbing his eyes this time and looked slightly red in the face. He grabbed a tea and practically ran out as soon as he saw Jess striding purposely towards him. Watching his back retreat, Jess put her hands on her hips and huffed, a trait she'd picked up from her mother. Unfortunately, Lester called her back at that minute, so she had to return to the ADD.<p>

Later, she noticed one of the soldiers, Lilton, grabbing a piece of equipment. Collaring him before he could leave as well, Jess put on her best 'I'm in charge' voice.

"What is going on?"

"Going in, Ma'am?" The soldier looked positively perplexed.

"With Becker? He seems terrible today. He's not ill, do you think?" she said. Lilton relaxed, then grinned the same grin as Matt. Jess glared at him, so he swallowed a smirk.

"You don't know?" Jess shook her head. "Well, I suppose that's his decision." Jess felt that comment wasn't really aimed at her, but was more to himself. He left without saying another word; however, Jess wasn't so easily beaten.

All the soldiers pressed themselves to the wall as soon as they saw Jess marching down to the security rooms, sensing the woman was on a mission; and they knew why too.

"What's going on in here?" demanded Jess, barging into the parade room. "Where's Becker?" She desperately glanced around for the Captain.

"You don't—OW!" The newest soldier was cut off by an experienced one. Jess narrowed her eyes at the pair of them and opened her mouth to start a rant.

She was cut off by a string of bad language.

"BUT YOU DID IT BEFORE! WHY IS IT SO COMPLICATED NOW?" Jess eyes widened as she over-heard the usually tranquil Captain screaming. She turned to face his little office, an office he rarely used, preferring the outdoor world. She cautiously turned the doorknob.

"WHAT IS IT? I thought I said—Jess!" Becker quickly mellowed as he saw her, turning a previously aggressive gesture into a head scratch. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you OK?" responded Jess, ignoring his question. "You look stressed." Matt appeared in the doorway, with a Cheshire cat grin.

"He's having to audit the security," he explained. "Only his computer doesn't want to. Finds it as boring as he does."

"The computer is fine," growled Becker, but it was too late. Jess had already twisted the monitor around and was frowning at the screen. "Really, I don't need your help."

"No. Your ego doesn't need any help. You personally need help." Jess glanced back at him and frowned. "You should have heard the language coming out of here. Some of the soldiers were blushing." Jess shook her head, then tapped a key and turned the monitor back.

"There you go," she told Becker. "It's fine now." She stood up properly and went to leave the room, happy in the knowledge everything was now sorted. Becker glanced at the screen.

"What did you do? I've tried literally everything," he cried. Jess span around the doorpost, shouting out behind her:

"It helps if you click 'OK' to your own username!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be amazing, especially as I'm trying a proper shaggy dog story (long story, only one punch-line) for the first time. =-)<strong>


	12. Daydreams

**A short trilogue (yes, I made that up). Should be easy to see who the characters are, I hope. A mini conversation, written after I daydreamed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Only in said daydreams. And those daydreams get crazy.**

* * *

><p>"I don't care if you are; get some work done as well!"<p>

"You know, psychologists say that you should allow your brain to wander for about ten minutes a day to relieve stress."

"His stress, maybe. What about mine?"

"You're the exception that proves the rule."

"Am I now? Fantastic. Well, as an oddity, can't he humour me and get _some work done_."

"'m thinking."

"Well, there's a turn-up for the books. Please allow me to make a note of this. Connor does actually think."

"Just leave him be. You never know what break-throughs his day-dreaming might produce."

"If you're telling me that we have to rely on daydreaming to get ideas, I may have to fire you."

"What? We ran out of accurate books about how to chase dinosaurs, so we have to think of our own solutions."

"What about accurate films?"

"Shut up Connor!"

"All I'm saying is, could he at least look like he's doing something, rather than just sitting there, staring into the wall. Any longer and there'll be a hole in it."

"Well, that would be useful."

"Why?"

"Then, we can see what's happening in the budget meetings without actually needing to be in them."

"And that's why..."

"Erm... can you be quiet a minute?"

"Why?"

"'m thinking."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back. I'm so so so so so so sorry for the delay, but life's been hectic and I've been trying to stay on top of ITCF as well, because, unlike this, it isn't made of one-shots, but several cliff-hangers and I've been trying not to be evil.**

**However, to make up, I have ****two**** new chapters – OK, I'll hold my hands up, it's only two because of the chapter numbers, so enjoy as if one. Be back soon. Promise! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Or primeval. Or primeval. Or primelav.**

* * *

><p>"Connor..."<p>

"I can't. Abby, don't make me."

"It's a lovely day. The sun's even shining beautifully outside. You can't stay in here all day." Connor grimaced as he viewed the front door suspiciously and Abby sighed. "We've been over this. Just come on. Cutter'll be waiting." Abby purposely used the reference to Connor's mentir in a bid to get the younger scientist to move.

It didn't work.

Abby looked hurriedly at her watch and noted, angrily, that Stephen had called over twenty minutes ago now and they hadn't even left the house. She could just imagine Lester's reaction when he heard they were late. Again. And it was always Connor.

She tried once more. "Come on. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll go out first if you want."

"NO!" cried Connor. "Because then I'll lock us out or something."

"Well, leave first and..." Abby's face softened as she saw Connor's morphed into a mask of horror. She sighed. "Nothing is going to happen..."

"We're responding to a call about dinosaurs."

"Nothing bad is going to happen," Abby amended. Her phone started squeaking again, so she turned from Connor in part annoyance. "Cutter."

"_Are you coming? We're not that far away, are we?"_

"Yep. Coming as soon as I can get Connor out the house."

"_What? What's happened?"_

"Seen the date?" There was a pause, then a sigh over the tinny phone-set.

"_Ah,"_ came the muffled response.

"Yep. Friday the thirteenth again."

* * *

><p><strong>On to the next chapter... ;-)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER FIRST OR IT MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE. IT WON'T TAKE LONG. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>The following day, Abby's phone rang again. A wild beast had been sighted in the fields of Herefordshire. She rolled out of bed with a groan. Half five. Did these dinosaurs not have proper schedules?<p>

"Connor!" she cried out, as loud as she could.

"I'm not coming out." She groaned again, stretching up.

"It's no longer the thirteenth. What's wrong now?"

Connor's head appeared around the door-frame, a picture of anxiety and worry. He gulped as he saw Abby's state of undress, but he soon recovered.

"It's still unlucky." Abby frowned. "I did mention I didn't like Saturday the fourteenth either, didn't I?"

Abby fell back onto her bed in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. You can even do two chapters in one =-) <strong>

**xx**


	15. Sleepover

**Promised to be back soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the past couple of chapters. Had an idea and decided that this was best written whilst slightly tired. It may contain mistakes as a result though. But no nuts.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Or sanity.**

* * *

><p>"Connoooooooooooor," groaned Becker, trying to wrap a pillow around his head in frustration. He tensed at the sound of glass smashing from his kitchen and slowly peeled away the warm, fluffy padding and looked up. Once his eyes had recovered from the sudden glaring light, he squinted at the other man, who was holding two pieces of glass in his hands bashfully.<p>

"The handle... came off?" Connor slowly suggested. As he spoke, half of the glass in his left hand broke from the mere strain of being held up and fell to the floor. Becker closed his eyes just in time to concentrate on the smashing noise that followed.

"Like that?" he asked.

"Like that," confirmed Connor. Becker replaced his pillow and Connor was left standing in the middle of the living room.

A living room with a weird smell lingering around from the television which had 'imploded' the night before. It was that reason that this time Becker had insisted that tonight Connor should have his bed and _he_ would sleep on the sofa, on the pretence that Becker's flat didn't have much in, his bedroom lacking any really expensive items altogether. A perfect plan.

Until, of course, Connor got up for a midnight snack. At midnight. And half one. And three. And now... Becker glanced at his watch.

"QUARTER PAST FOUR! Connor, I have to in the ARC at half seven tomorrow morning... _this_ morning, in fact, for an area inspection. Go back to bed!" Connor backed out the room and Becker settled back down.

A couple of minutes past before Connor crept back in; for someone with Becker's sense of hearing, it sounded like a herd of elephants tiptoeing. Badly.

"What now?" he growled, not opening his eyes.

"Come to clear up the glass."

"Screw the glass. It can wait. Go back to bed." Becker heard Connor leave again and prayed that that was the last he would see of him for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Abby rolled over, wondering what had woken her. Her clock glared back the digits 05.06 AM. Far too early. It took a few moments to register her phone ringing. Immediately she was awake, aware of the threat of another anomaly or creature sighting.<p>

However, the name of the phone was not one she was completely expecting. Normally it was Danny who called her, not Becker. Then, her mind caught up.

"What's he done?" asked Abby, as soon as she opened. She had warned Becker of being so quick to accept Connor as a guest while she redecorated, something she'd meant to do before Jack came, but which had got postponed due to her brother staying.

"Abby. Make him stop," cried Becker. Abby sat up immediately; she'd never heard the Captain sound so lost and desperate. There was a crash in the background.

"What's happening?"

A voice floated out the phone receiver.

"_Becker. The toaster's caught fire." _Abby heard a sigh.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he'll get a new one," she reassured what she imagined to be an exhausted Becker.

"Please don't. That was the one he bought me yesterday. As a replacement."

* * *

><p><strong>GoodBad/What-on-Earth? Review please. **

**xx**


	16. Intelligence

**Four chapters within one week. I think this is my record, especially as I've also added to ITCF today. Still, I felt this had to be written soon, I passed a certain test yesterday =-) So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Wait, I'll go check... No, I don't.**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"But..."

"No." Connor folded his arms and leant back against the wall in a huff, impersonating a sulky teenager very well. Becker remained unmoved. Eventually, Becker broke the gaze he had on the young scientist and returned to his arms cleaning.

For a few minutes, the only sound was the squeaking of the yellow cloth upon the metal. It was destined to be broken.

"Cutter always let's me..."

"I'm not Cutter," cried Becker, slamming down the gun he was working on. "And you are going nowhere near it."

"I've passed!" Becker turned back to him and punctuated every word by pushing the handle of the gun into Connor's chest.

"I. Don't. Care. You are going nowhere near it." The Captain turned back to his table and placed both his hands about shoulder width apart, trying to focus on which gun to tackle next. There was a pause and Becker hoped that Connor would finally let the matter go.

"Why not?" asked Connor. Becker sighed heavily.

"You mean, except from your clumsiness in everything else you do."

"But..."

"NO!"

* * *

><p>Cutter came up to stand behind Abby, who was leaning against the door, over-looking the happenings across the armoury.<p>

"What's going on? We can hear shouting up the corridor."

"Connor's having words with the next Captain. I think he was hoping that he didn't know him well enough yet to say no."

"How gullible does he think he is? That Captain's an intelligent man, from what I've seen," said Cutter, shaking his head in disbelief at Connor's tactics in persuasion. "What's he asking to do anyway?"

Abby smiled. "You know how we don't let Connor drive our cars..."

"Ah."

"Yeah. Neither is Becker."

"Like I said, intelligent man."

* * *

><p><strong>Like to say, I've no idea how Connor drives, but I can see Becker being wary. No offence Connor.<strong>

**Review please. **


	17. Wakeover

**Hello. A little follow up to 'Sleepover' from a couple of chapters back. Dedicated to Nightshadowmidnight, who gave me the idea. Enjoy!**

**Declaimer: I don't own Primeval or the idea for this story.**

* * *

><p>"Connor..."<p>

"Hmmm..."

"Connor..."

"Urghhhhh..."

"CONNOR!"

Connor jerked straight up as the voice rang through his head. He blinked a couple of times, allowing his eyes times to readjust to the bright light of the bulb in his room. Shaking his head to dislodge any sleepiness, he looked around the room.

To come face to face with a rather annoyed, rather wet looking Lester, holding a rather cute looking Nancy.

"Awww, hello then..." Connor starting cooing to the little dinosaur, who was squirming slightly in Lester's grip until Lester unceremoniously dumped her in the middle of the bed. Connor blinked once at the dinosaur that gazed up at him, then concentrated once more on his boss. Or, to put it more precisely, his boss' rather angry face. "What's up?"

"What's up? _What's up?_ Have you _seen _the time?" Connor frowned then glanced across at the clock.

"3:36! What are you doing up?" Connor instantly recognised that this was the wrong question, just from the rapid change in expression displayed before him.

"I decided to take an early morning walk," came the sarcastic response. "What d you think I'm doing up? That little monster climbed onto my bed and snuggled in. Again!" Connor gulped. "So I wake up to some snuffling next to my head, only to discover that said little monster has also decided that my bed is a wonderful make-shift toilet." Connor opened his mouth to defend his pet, but Lester continued. "I get up to remove the blighter, stepping into a puddle that is _not_ due to a leaky roof, and take it back to its bed in the living room, where I discover radio has fallen to pieces..."

"About that..."

"On further inspection, I realise that it's been lined with what looks suspiciously like Olive Oil and there's been an attempt to fix it using cellotape..."

"I couldn't find any superglue..."

"I then noticed that the trouser press had food all over it." Connor frowned, confused. Trouser press, trouser press... oh.

"I thought it was a grill, you know, like those sandwichy ones that fold over and cook on both sides." He paused, trying to gauge the reaction, before continuing. "If it's any consolation, it does pork chops really well."

"CONNOR!" Connor leant back, looking anywhere but at Lester. "It's coated in gravy. And to top it all off, while I was inspecting it, your pet dinosaur went and trod upon a cable which brought the kettle down off the counter. Only just missed me, but look!" Lester indicated towards sodden pyjamas, which were making a pool on the floor not unlike the one Lester found earlier.

"Right, shall I go... clean it up?" asked Connor, really not wanting to get out of his cosy and relatively safe bed to do housework.

"Yes, because I don't really feel like sleep tonight and I need you to blow the hoover up just to keep me awake. No, you can do it in the morning. Just..." Lester thrust Nancy at him. "Just deal with this... with this." And so Lester stormed off to clear up his bed, leaving Connor holding the dinosaur.

* * *

><p>Abby woke to her doorbell going at 4.15AM. Immediately, she was wide awake, curious as to who could be calling at this time of night. With this puzzle in mind, she checked the person through her peep-hole. A slow smile form on her face, as she went to open up.<p>

"What's he done?" she asked Lester, who was standing in some relatively dressed down top and trousers. She motioned for him to come in.

"Those vermin he insists live with us have ruined my bed."

Abby frowned. "You came round just for that?"

Lester grimaced. "Well, they've made a nest on the sofa out of _all_ my clean sheets."

* * *

><p><strong>Love Sid and Nancy. They're simply adorable.<strong>

**Review sil vous pl****âit****.**


	18. Scary?

**I haven't forgotten these, but I wanted to up-date ITCF, as that got neglected for a while. Anyway, I then felt inspired to produce a piece for Halloween and the problems of Becker in fancy dress. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. The ghouls stole it from me (cheeky things!)**

* * *

><p>"Creepy yet?"<p>

"No." The door closed again and there was the sound of a wardrobe opening, a few bumps, a number of muffled curses and some cloth rustling.

Thirty seconds later the door opened again.

"No."

"But..."

"You are NOT going as a soldier, for the millionth time."

"Why not? It's fancy dress!"

"Exactly. You _are_ a soldier, Becker, so it doesn't count." The Captain slumped against the door post, pondering his dilemma; he opened his mouth a couple of times, before thinking better of it and closing it again.

Eventually, he answered.

"Technically, I'm a Captain, going as a Private."

"Becker..." Jess gave a warning tone. Becker sighed. "Don't be like that. I'm only here because you said you'd need a second opinion and, quite frankly, I'm glad you did ask me."

Becker waved his hand at the field-operator, exquisitely dressed as a witch (in a fairly short black skirt). He didn't understand how she managed it, but she had picked the one thing that made her look really scary; Jess in black not colour. A light-bulb in his head pinged on.

"Hang on." He dashed back into his bedroom and closed the door.

Jess waited in the corridor, listening to Becker living room clock ticking from down the corridor.

Five whole minutes passed and Jess was starting to shift from foot to foot with impatient; they had to leave soon for the Halloween party that Connor had insisted on throwing, with Abby – Jess had been told to leave so it would be a surprise, a thank-you for letting them live with her. So, she really didn't want to be late.

Suddenly, the door opened and out stepped Becker as...

"A Princess!" The Captain stood in the doorway, wearing a floor length blue dress, with a red fabric belt, green flats and a yellow wig; a _bright_ yellow wig.

"I prefer 'Damsel in Distress'," he replied, snootily. "What do you think?"

"It's very... colourful. And... yes... slightly scary. Well, very in fact."

Becker grinned. "The scariest thing I could think of. Me, in colour. So, are we going to this party now?"

Jess smiled. "Yes. Come on." She grabbed her bag and they headed to the door. It was just as they got through that Jess commented to Becker:

"By the way, why do you have a Princess costume?"

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like Becker's costume? Please leave comments. <strong>


	19. Sshhhh

**So so so sorry for the delay, but I've been going into melt-down over school etc. Over the past few days and unfortunately for the next couple of weeks, it'll only get worse (so sorry to ITCF readers as well).**

**In the meantime, I've created a sequel for 'Scary', 'cos things needed to be answered. Set before 'Scary', but I don't like the word 'prequel'. Sorry. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Yep, it's true.**

* * *

><p>A giggle resonated around the silent apartment, followed by the rustling of clothes. A second later, there was another giggle. A whisper cut it off.<p>

"You have _such_ a feminine laugh, Connor." A quiet huff of breath was the only noise which signified the annoyance of the other man. The young scientist leaned back, jolted a bedside table and quickly turned to fail to catch a lamp which fell to the floor with a thud, although it didn't break. He looked at Danny apologetically as the unconscious Captain who lay before him stirred.

Both men held their breath for a second, until they were sure he wasn't going to wake.

"That was a bit close. Be careful," warned Danny, who set about doing up the lacing along the top. "Have you got the camera?" Connor waved the object. "Right. I think he's ready." Danny stepped back to admire his handiwork and sniggered.

"Who has a feminine laugh now?" accused Connor, jokingly. Danny glared across and held out his hand. Connor gave the camera with a smile.

A few clicks later and the pair reviewed their work, stifling laughs the whole time. Becker stirred again, moving his head to one side and Danny glanced up quickly.

"Come on. We'd best go before he wakes up."

Connor glanced at the soldier. "He won't thank us for this."

"Why not?" replied Danny, packing up the wrapping from the present he'd bought. "We brought him home. If he's stupid enough to get that drunk..."

"It was your fault," interrupted Connor, picking up his bag. "Still... I'll print them for tomorrow, yes?"

"Yeah. I'll grab some tape to stick them up in the armoury." Danny turned and switched off the light in Becker's bedroom. Just before he shut the door he peered round and whispered softly:

"Goodnight, Princess Becker."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews greatly appreciated. xx<strong>


	20. Upwards

**Finally, an update for anomalies! Sorry for the delay, but I've been concentrating on trying to get something up for ITCF when I've had any time the past month few weeks. Probably not my best, but I've got an image of this in my head for some reason. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. I don't own Primeval.  
>I don't own Primeval. I don't own Primeval.<strong>

* * *

><p>"You try to make an accurate shot when you <em>and <em>the target are moving! I'd rather not be responsible for hitting the... 'Toy Emporium' at the top," cried Becker into his earpiece.

"Can't you run up after it?"

"I tried. I went nowhere."

"Ah," said Connor. "That's my fault. Pressed the switch to speed the stairs up..."

"It's just got to the top, Matt! I've switch stairs and should follow it, but you need to... hang on! It's coming back down!"

"Well, follow it!" ordered Matt.

"I can't. I'm on the stairs going to wrong way... it's just passed me."

"Didn't you shoot? Normally, we have to stop you!"

"You were distracting me! Hold on, I'm at the top now, so I'll go down."

"Please do or we'll be at this all day."

""Matt..."

"What?"

"It's going up. I think it's enjoying itself."

A cry of frustration echoed through the earpieces.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" asked Lester to Jess. Jess bit her lip. "What's going on?" he asked again, more sternly than before. "Tell me we haven't lost the dinosaur in a major shopping arcade."<p>

"No! We know exactly where it is," replied Jess quickly.

"Then, where is it?"

"It's on the other escalator to Becker. Going the other way. And... sort of has been for the past ten minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>GoodBad/Terrible? Comments please**


	21. Mistletoe

**Wow, I have not updated this in **_**ages**_**. Oops. Anyway, I felt that a Christmas story was needed, because I have been feeling Christmassy for the past month now, but this is the closest day I can post to Christmas. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. I have sent my Christmas list though. Hint hint!**

* * *

><p>"I am <em>not<em> having mistletoe outside my office. Or anywhere else in the ARC for that matter?"

"But it's traditional," whined Connor. "Spreading the love."

Lester raised an eyebrow at the young scientist who stood in front of him, holding up a rather woeful piece of limp mistletoe with a pleading expression.

"You realise it's poisonous. So romantic!" replied the civil servant. "Besides, I know what you are up to. And let me tell you, I'm not standing for that sort of thing in a professional workplace."

Connor frowned, perplexed. "What sort of thing?" Lester sighed and seriously considered the fact that he might, at this point, have to sit down with Connor and have a deep conversation that should have happened to the boy a long time ago.

Luckily, the penny in Connor dropped before Lester had to go through that embarrassment.

"NO! No, I'm not planning that. Abby would never stand for that. Promise." Lester sighed again, but had to admit that Abby would indeed refuse through cheap kisses by the ADD.

So why was Connor so set on having mistletoe?

Lester's thought were broken by the approach of his Head of Security.

"Lester, do you know the times for the Christmas Eve debriefing yet?" Lester shook his head. "OK, can you email me as soon as, please? I have to... give my men plenty of notice, especially if it keeps them late."

"Heard you were taking Jess out that evening," Connor put in, suddenly.

Becker frowned in confusion. "Don't know where you got that from. Who told you?"

"Oh, I can't remember. Just overheard it. Must've... misheard," hurried Connor. "Never mind, my mistake."

"Exactly. I mean, Jess will have plans already. Won't she?" The question mark hung in the air and Connor refused to rise to a direct answer, but merely raised his shoulders slightly in a non-committal way. "I'm sure she would," continued Becker, after a pause. He cleared his throat and left Lester and Connor alone.

Lester looked at Connor in a pointed way and Connor replied with what was, for him, a rather sly smile. Lester immediately understood the drift of Connor's actions.

Connor wanted to put the mistletoe right by the ADD. _By Jess._

"Of course, as a reasonable boss, I should embrace such traditions." Connor grinned. "Just let me know if Becker needs prompting to get his 'tracker checked'."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Christmas!<strong>


	22. Cold

**Hello. Just a quick Chrimbo limbo update; probably not one of my best. A Connor sick fic. Not because I'm ill too (anymore) but this is simply because I'd hate to have an ill Connor within ten miles of me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. And don't give me a cold in compensation.**

* * *

><p>Connor turned his head to lie on the side, but he couldn't get comfortable. He felt maybe it had something to do with somebody insistently poking his side and jostling him.<p>

"Connor," hissed Abby. "Connor, wake up." Connor groaned, but refused to move. "Connor, sit up this instant."

"I'm ill," moaned the young scientist.

"You have a cold, Connor."

"It's flu. Practically dying." Connor felt a faint slap on the back of his head.

"Stop exaggerating. You've caught the cold Cutter had last week and it was not flu. Now, _sit up._"

"Give me one good reason why I should stay here and call in sick to work today."

"Because you're already at work, Connor," replied Lester and Connor jerked himself up so quickly that his head swam terribly afterwards. "You're meant to be listening to Stephen and Cutter's presentation on the habits of the Lesser Striped Bitosaurus."

"It's about the nesting habits of some dinosaurs actually," put in Cutter, who was sitting on his desk, staring at Connor. Along with everyone else in the room.

The embarrassment Connor began to feel was cut off by his own cold. He sneezed, groaned and rubbed his eyes, which were feeling heavier by the minute.

"Abby, take him home." Lester opened his mouth to protest as Abby led her friend out the room, but Cutter stopped him. "Which would you rather have; a peaceful presentation or a moaning Connor spreading his cold to you?" Lester nodded his understanding and Cutter turned back to his board. "I regret the day I ever gave him mine and what's worse, I kept it."

* * *

><p><strong>So... comments please.<strong>


	23. Music?

**Back already. Quick musing on my friend's new music tastes. Oh dear.**

**May I also take this opportunity to thank the anonymous person who has left comments with dinosaur and diictodon facts (I'm not an expert on the creatures of Primeval, so I do make mistakes – sorry). And yes, I agree Abby should rethink her plans ;-)**

**So, for the next tale. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. And I can tell you've just fallen off your chair in shock.**

* * *

><p>"TURN IT OFF!" screamed Becker, as he swerved around a traffic cone and narrowly avoided a bollard.<p>

"I can't," cried Connor, furiously pressing buttons.

"THEN WHY DID YOU PUT IT ON?"

"Hey! You said it would be a good idea."

"IT WAS! IT SEEMED BETTER THAN LISTENING TO YOU JABBER ON!" A car horn blared, but was barely heard over the racket that was coming out of the stereo system. A One Direction kind of racket to be precise.

"Hang on! I think I've just about got it." Connor, with his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration, smiled as he pressed two buttons together.

And the music got louder.

"WHO EVEN PUT THIS SONG IN HERE?" shouted Becker, now going slightly red at the looks he was getting.

"I believe Jess was in here last," replied Connor. Becker huffed, but made no reply for a few seconds. Then, the chorus set in.

"THAT'S IT!" Becker screeched to a halt haphazardly at the side of the road. Undoing his seat belt, he opened his door and swung out of the SUV.

"What? You can't be thinking of walking? We're miles..." Connor cut himself off and vied to the corner on his seat, shielding his face.

Becker pulled his gun, his _proper_ gun and fired five times.

And so, silence reigned. Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. <strong>

**(PS. I don't mind anonymous reviews if anyone wishes to leave them. Just no abuse please.) **


	24. Computers

**A fresh up-date, brought on by the myriad of problems faced when dealing with any computer, including one I came across today involving a memory card, another computer and a photo of a French town renamed Dave...**

**Quick note to anyone who doesn't read ITCF: exam period has arrived, so sorry for erratic up-dates in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. And I don't know anyone called Dave.**

* * *

><p>"Should it be sparking like that?" asked Stephen to Connor's legs. "I mean, most computers d..."<p>

"OW!" exclaimed Connor. Stephen raised his eyebrows as the younger scientist came out from under the console.

"I guess not then." Connor grimaced then stood up, wiping his hands on a piece of cloth he kept with his tool-kit.

"It's getting there. I just need to... need to..."

"Fix it?" came a voice from behind the pair as they surveyed the mess that was the ADD. Lester wandered up. "It's just a wild suggestion; don't think you need to take any notice of it." Stephen smirked. "Well, anything I can do?" Connor ignored him, sensing he'd look a fool, and dived back underneath the machine.

"Call IT support," suggested Stephen. "That's what bosses are for, aren't they? To bring in other people needlessly." Lester glared at the tracker, but passed over the latter comment.

"Since Connor made the computer, I don't know where I'd find anyone else who could ever repair it; no-one has a mind that would operate in the same way... thank goodness."

"I..." started Stephen, but he was cut off. There was an enormous crackle, a bang and then smoke trailed up towards the ceiling, gracefully wafting into the two on-lookers faces. Lester turned to Stephen.

"Then again, we could always try the phone-book."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	25. Fashion

**Wow, I haven't up-dated this in aaaaages. Sorry. 'If the Cap Fits' is almost complete, so I've been using my spare time to try to finish that; do check it out. =-)**

**Anyway, returning to this chapter. What started off as a simple conversation led to its own conclusion through the use of partially logical argument... I think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Or much fashion sense.**

* * *

><p>"This is pink. Correct?"<p>

"Yes."

"And this is green. Also correct?"

"Yes."

"And look what happens when you put the two together. They look hideous."

"Yes it does!" cried Jess, bringing down her arms to her sides, screwing the objects up. "Can you imagine how people would react to it if they had to look at all day?"

"The dinosaurs wouldn't care. You'd taste the same to them," replied Becker, folding his arms.

"That's where you're wrong! Colours in nature can denote poison, so most animals avoid them."

"So it's safer to go around wearing those clothes."

Jess breathed in deeply. "No. Because... because dinosaurs still only appear sometimes. You can't dress just in case one appears!"

"In this job, it would be the sensible thing to do."

There was a pause as the pair stared each other down, until Jess suddenly starting smiling.

"So you'd best not dress in black then. Here you go. Colour." She held out the bright green hot pants and a luminous pink T-shirt.

"Jess..." warned Becker, looking decidedly scared.

"It would be the sensible thing to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a comment or review.<strong>


	26. Tap

**Finally, inspiration struck. I've had a little writer's block, having finished ITCF. So, I haven't up-dated this in ages. Sorry. Anyway, now you may Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a supersonic, turbo charged, luxury rocket. Oh, or Primeval.**

* * *

><p>"Ow. Got a splinter!"<p>

"Does it hurt?"

"No..."

"Then stop complaining. Please." Stephen shuffled into a slightly more comfortable position and peered around the crates the pair were currently using as shelter. The tracker strained his ears for a few moments, but all he could hear was silence, coupled with the odd clank from the heating system.

Then came a noise that made his blood run cold.

Tap tap tap.

"Shhhhh..." he hissed as he backed into Connor again, causing the other man to open his mouth in protest.

Tap tap tap.

"Is it..." Connor cut himself off as the tapping came closer and closer.

And closer and closer and closer.

Connor and Stephen could hear each others' hearts beating and their breathing was so deep and heavy that Stephen was sure they could be heard a mile off.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap.

The tap got louder, then tailed off as the Doppler Effect proved its worth. Connor let out a sigh of relief as Stephen deemed it safe enough to peek out once more. He looked around and motioned for Connor to follow.

The two moved out in the opposite direction to the tapping, creeping, staying close to the wall. Stephen spotted a light. The fire exit sign. He jogged as quietly as possible to the door and eased it open. Connor slipped through and the tracker ducked in behind him.

The men took a moment to regain their breath.

"Well?" asked Connor. "Now what?"

"Now," decided Stephen carefully. "We split up and head for different locations; in my case, preferably a pub."

"How long for?"

"Until Abby calms down about the broken pot and, hopefully, gives us back the football."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	27. Don't Care

**Finally, an idea after some writer's block. This piece is on an issue close to my heart. Very close. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. If I did, I wouldn't have this problem.**

* * *

><p>"We no longer have to hide from vicious creatures at night."<p>

"Don't care."

"There's a hospital if one of us gets injured to save our lives."

"Don't care."

"We no longer have to forage for food which might be poisonous."

"Don't care."

"We no longer have to hide from vicious creatures at day."

"Don't care."

"We have a proper bathroom and shower to keep clean."

"Don't care."

"We can change our clothes."

"Don't care."

"We're surrounded by our friends and can call our family when we want."

"Don't care."

"We have Rex."

"..."

"Look it's worth it, that's what I'm saying."

Connor glared up at Abby, squinting in the light that streamed onto the bed he lay in.

"Abby. Nothing is worth getting up at 7.30 in the morning. Give me 'living with dinosaurs' any day."

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to say, I get up earlier than Connor. And I hate it. ;-)<strong>

**Please review and/or express yours views on this topic. =-)**


	28. Salad

**I've been trying to cut down on the amount I snack, but this is proving difficult as I have chocolate in my room =-D . Anyway, I started thinking about food supply issues with creatures and this emerged. I haven't updated recently (sorry) as I've been doing work on a new story 'Boxed and Locked' (shameless plug). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Or a lettuce.**

* * *

><p>"Riiight. Big party is it?" Abby smiled nervously, fiddling with the edge of her jacket and nodded at the grocer. "You're not on one of those weird new diets, are you? Eat nothing but... lettuce and carrots for three months. Because..."<p>

"No. Just a party."

"With a lot of salad and nothing else?"

"It's a healthy party. You know how it is. Summer is coming up and we all need to fit into our... summer clothes?" Abby internally berated herself for turning the statement into a question. The grocer stopped and leant on the counter.

"Sweetheart, my niece got caught by one of those diets and before long..."

"I'm not on a random diet," she said emphatically. "_Just_ a party." The grocer raised his hands in surrender and went back to packing the items – nine lettuces, twenty carrots, ten cucumbers and about two dozen large tomatoes. As soon as he was done, Abby grabbed the bags and rushed, yet still walking, to where Connor was waiting outside in the car.

Abby open the door, thrust the shopping in the back and slammed the door shut behind her. Connor bit his lip in silence, as Abby strapped herself in, before she turned to Connor.

"Next time I say 'Rex, Sid and Nancy have two meals a day', they get _only_ two meals a day. Understood?"

Connor nodded and hurriedly pulled out.

Next time, he wouldn't leave the cupboard open.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave review and I'll send you a virtual lettuce ;-)<strong>


	29. Hobby

**I'm still alive! Yes, sorry I haven't updated anything in over a week, but I've been actually ill, a state which has only affected me a few times in my entire life. As it is, I'm a bit behind on a few things, including both my 'on-going stories'. Sorry!**

**Anyway, enough excuses. This is a quick little story, inspired by my own hobby. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ow."<p>

Connor turned the page of his magazine.

"Ow."

He glanced up quickly, then back down again, before Abby had a chance to see him looking.

"Ow."

He gritted his teeth.

...

"Ow!"

He let out a huff, then lowered his magazine. Abby was rubbing her finger, and continued for a few seconds before noticing Connor staring at her.

"What?"

"Why are you continuing with this?"

"I told you. I want a safer hobby. All this 'running around after dinosaurs' is very good normally, but I feel I need some down time." Connor stared at her for a couple more seconds before letting out a small sigh and returning to his magazine. Abby waited a couple of moments before returning to her new hobby.

Connor held his breath.

...

"Ow."

Connor closed his eyes in frustration and spoke slowly to control his irritation.

"Abby."

"What?"

"That is the sixtieth time you have pricked yourself in the last half hour." He opened his eyes to look at her. "Maybe sewing isn't the safest hobby after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Make me better ;-)<strong>


	30. Contact

**Oh the joy of modern communication! All packaged up in a little story. Because Connor is a funny ole' character to write. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. I was too busy eating chocolate when someone else had the idea.**

* * *

><p>Lester stared at the piece of paper in his hand in blank disbelief. He then looked up and critically eyed the young man in front of him, who was smiling back as if there was nothing wrong. He returned to staring at the piece of paper with a fresher mind that was beginning to realise the truth.<p>

"Connor Temple?"

"Yep," grinned Connor, though he a little confused y the reaction of his... new employer he supposed.

"You have very few prospects outsides this line. The Professor says you aren't the... most dedicated student and have some pretty... wild ideas..." Lester paused as he wondered how to proceed. He was used to dealing with highly professional career people; he had never encountered a... Connor before. "This isn't a joke, is it."

Connor frowned at the statement. Reaching out, he grabbed the scrap of paper he'd torn out the back page of a book he'd had on him. Checking every letter carefully, the smile returned and the paper was returned, unchanged.

"Nope. It's correct. It's a mixture of..."

"I'm not sure I entirely care," mused Lester, relooking at the scribble. "The Professor had better be right about you." Lester folded the scrap with one hand and slipped it into his address book in order to save it to his computer later.

"So, you'll contact me then?" Connor beamed, starting to bounce slightly as if this conversation was no longer active enough to engage his muscles.

"When the occasion arises, I shall, of course, email you at..." Lester took a deep breath in. "AlienConTemDinoExp. Well, I suppose no-one else has an account of that name."

Connor continued smiling, eyes lit up. "Great!" he exclaimed. "I originally only set up the email account so the aliens would be able to contact me when they landed."

Before Lester had a chance to reply, Connor bounced off down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. :-) <strong>


	31. Pets

**Hello. Quick story that doesn't centre on Connor or Becker. *Gasp* I know I was surprised. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a pet, let alone Primeval.**

* * *

><p>"WHO LET THAT INFERNAL CREATURE IN HERE?"<p>

There was a titter of murmurs across the ADD room as Lester's angry voice filled the atmosphere. Or should that be 'furious voice'?

Jess bit her lip and twisted around in her seat, quickly glancing at the leg of the desk, which, as she predicted and feared, was bare. She looked up to see Lester charging in.

"Has one of the dinosaurs escaped?" asked Matt, already up on his feet, prepared for any action. He took in the civil servant's red face and clenched hands and reached out to grab his EMD which he always kept close to hand.

"WORSE!"

"Not Rex?" Lester sighed, sensing the team leader didn't really have a grasp on the severity of the situation. Turning to the rest of the watching crowd, he lowered his voice.

"Would the owner of the giant dog please remove it from my office before I feed it to the dinosaurs and turn its fur into a small rug?"

Several people sniggered, while others frowned in confusion. Jess, though, meekly got to her feet a d gingerly went forward.

"Is she OK?" she asked.

"She's fine and creating a gourmet lunch out of my sandwiches. Why on earth did you decide to bring it in?"

"Told my sister I'd look after her," replied Jess quietly. "She's on holiday."

"Most people would simply go round to the house once a day and feed it, not bring it into work! Get it out of my office!"

Jess decided to curtail this rather one-sided argument about how to care for a dog and hurried off to claim her dog. Lester watched her go, then returned to view the rest of the room. Connor was smirking, pleased that, for once, he wasn't the cause of the trouble.

"Keep smiling, Temple..." warned Lester, "...and you'll be the one clearing up what it did on my carpet!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review =-)<strong>


	32. Videos

**Finally, an idea. I had to help my friend stay up all night and well... I got quite distracted in that time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Just thought I'd, y'know, let ya all know.**

* * *

><p>Lester strode smartly towards where Connor was fixated by his laptop. The civil servant switched the document from one hand to the other. And cleared his throat to mark his arrival.<p>

Connor hurriedly dipped his laptop monitor and looked up, smiling in an overly friendly and innocent way; at least, as far as Lester was concerned. The screen was hidden from sight.

"Here's those blueprints back. They've been approved..."

"Oh yes. Thanks," said Connor quickly. Lester dropped the papers onto the desk besides where Connor was... 'working'. Lester glanced at the laptop, pointedly, and then moved onto Connor, who continued smiling.

"Are you wasting your time again?" asked Lester, to the point. "Or rather, are you wasting my time, seeing as I'm paying you to be sat there?" Several expressions crossed Connor's face, all too quickly for Lester to register them properly.

"What? No," claimed Connor.

"Then why are you hiding your work from me?" demanded Lester, rocking backward and folding his arms.

"Erm... I'm working on something secret."

"I'm your boss. There's nothing you do that should be secret from me. I'm meant to know what all of you lot are doing all the time, though you hardly make it easy for me."

"Well, you see..." A little sound came out of the laptop speakers.

"Was that a cat miaowing?" exclaimed Lester.

"No! No..." Lester reached out past Connor, before the younger man could stop him, and flipped up the lid and surveyed the screen.

"Connor! I do not pay you to watch videos of cats failing to get through a locked door!"

* * *

><p><strong>Second disclaimer: I've only seen an animation of this... Do not try at home with your cat. <strong>

**Please review =-)**


	33. Tests

**Hello. I could tell you about my life etc., but frankly, you only need to read this story to know what I've been doing. Hopefully I will be updating both this and 'B and L' in the next few days. Enjoy... (at least, as much as you can)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Or a brain, judging by how my A/Ns are going recently.**

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why..."<p>

"Shhh..." A woman in a black suit at the front of the room looked up from her book frowned at Stephen who quickly became silent. Until she looked back down.

"...we have to waste time doing this."

"Mr Hart," she warned, not looking up this time. Stephen ignored her. Abby sighed and looked across to Stephen, who was on the desk to her right.

"Every member of these government organisations has to take an aptitude and IQ test. You know that."

"How can there be an aptitude test for catching..."

"Stephen!" exclaimed Cutter, sharply, stopping the tracker before he revealed anything in front of the attending woman, who consequently misread the situation.

"Thank you Mr Cutter, I am quite capable of controlling my own test room." She turned to Stephen and Abby. "May I remind you that if you fail these tests, you fail to get the position, job or support you require."

The room fell silent as Cutter and Abby returned to the test and Stephen went back to doodling on the back of his hand... and the desk. The silence lasted at least a minute.

"Is there a physical test?"

"No," answered Cutter. Stephen slumped back in his chair. "Come on, it's only for an hour and I'll take you to the pub afterwards."

"Can I come?" asked Abby. Cutter smiled.

"Of course. We can actually start..."

"Don't say team bonding. Team bonding is only done to waste time at work, not in free time."

"Proper team bonding happens in free time," giggled Abby.

"ENOUGH!" cried the woman. "If you have quite finished arranging your personal lives, I suggest you follow the example of the young gentleman at the front here." She pointed towards Connor, who bent over the paper, completely oblivious to the world around him.

Abby smirked, Cutter stifled a giggle and Stephen coughed to cover his mirth.

"By the way, I have the results of the tests back," added Lester, as they came to the end of a conversation about an anomaly earlier that day. "Though I fear I may have to send them back and demand the real results."

Cutter frowned. "Why?"

"Because for some reason Connor has beaten all three of you."

"What? Really?" Connor grabbed the envelope and pulled out the sheet of white paper, he scanned down the page, grinning massively as he confirmed this fact. Lester stood up and snatched the paper back.

"Give it back, Temple. There's obviously been a mistake; these people haven't managed to get a single thing right since the tests were created." Stephen coughed awkwardly. Lester frowned. "What?"

"Well, err, you see..." Lester sighed and handed Connor the page back.

"On second thoughts, maybe you can keep it. Suddenly, I think that today must be a day of miracles and they are correct."

Abby blushed, Cutter scratched the back of his head and Stephen studied the ink that had failed to washed off the back of his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! =-)<strong>


	34. Science

**Hello! Quick announcement – my other story, 'Boxed and Locked', is complete, so please feel free to take a look at that. Also has allowed me a chance to add to my Anomalies. Yay! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I - own Primeval. Now fill in the gap.**

* * *

><p>Becker stood with a glass of lemonade in hand in a corner of the dark room. This was not as lonely as it sounded; people were pressed in together and someone kept standing on his foot.<p>

Across the room, a group of scientists studied the man who was so obviously out of his comfort zone. They analysed the posture, commented on the lack of communication and came to their conclusions with the help of data and large amounts of alcohol.

"I don't think he's enjoying this," shouted Matt to Abby above the racket produced by the people. Connor nodded his agreement with this statement and took another gulp of beer.

"I thought it would be nice to see him outside work," exclaimed Jess, defensively. "Thought he might relax and be more talkative." Connor shook his head at this theory.

"What you fail to comprehend there, Jess, is that he doesn't out in a work persona. That's just him," slurred Abby, the drink starting to show its effects. "Look, look, he's going in for the move!"

Sure enough, Becker was moving forward, slowly, as he tried to squeeze between a gyrating woman and a jumping man. He winced as his foot was crushed under a high-heel; luckily, he had his army boots on, but still...

Another person shoved the Captain, leading to most of his drink ending up on his T-shirt. And he was still only halfway across the floor. The second half brought the fresh danger of what was definitely a hen party. Pink feathers enveloped him, ruffling his neat hair. The high squealing pierced his ears painfully, even over the thumping music.

"Hello, gorgeous. Well done, you've pulled." A tall blond with ladles of make-up and a top far too small pressed herself up against hi, curling her arms around his neck. Becker twirled her around so they switched places then uncurled her hug.

"No, I haven't." He moved on, leaving the offended drunk girl to be comforted by her friends. In fact, he moved on too quickly, stumbling over someone's legs and knocking some burly men in the process. Cries of anger went up from the group, as Becker backed away, suddenly becoming the person stepping on other's feet.

Thankfully, Jess was sober enough to save him, pulling him down into their booth. Becker stared at her accusingly as she blushed.

"You are never taking me clubbing again!"

"But Becker, it's the greatest scientific experiment EVER!" cried Connor, before he rolled onto Abby's lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews in whatever form you wish to give them. =-)<strong>


	35. Fit

**Hello! For all those who have been enjoying the Sun by venturing outside. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Hesitantly.**

* * *

><p>"You want to what?" said Lester incredulously.<p>

"I just want to know how fast they can run away from trouble if there is any," defended Becker. "It may be key to some of my field decisions."

"They don't run away from trouble; they run towards it and I can tell you they do that at a fair pace." Lester sighed and surveyed the paperwork on his desk. "I suppose it would be useful and would keep them out of my way for an afternoon. Go on then; I'll give it my blessing."

Becker raised an eyebrow in confusion at this comment. He'd only been with the group a couple of weeks and already he was sure the scientists had rubbed off on the civil servant. Still, he'd got what he wanted and there was no arguing with that.

* * *

><p>"You want us to what?" said Abby dubiously. Becker felt rather uneasy at all the stares that greeted his suggestion, but he reassured himself with the fact that he had the boss on his side... not that he felt that had a lot of clout around here.<p>

"I did not study Egyptology just to get hot and sweaty," complained Sarah.

"Pretty hot in Egypt," mused Connor.

"You joined here. You really think that you're never going to have to run away from something," replied Becker. Sarah slumped back in the break room's sofa, defeated.

It was at this point Cutter decided to step in. "How long would it take?"

"Depends how fast you are. Couple of hours tops for everyone." Cutter sipped some tea as he considered the proposition that was laid before him with a cool and level mind which would not be caught up in the effort involved, only the result. Eventually, he nodded and Becker mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?" said Connor uncertainly. He stared up that the wooden wall that towered about eight foot in the air and which Becker was pointing at.<p>

The Captain sighed patiently. "Climb over the wall, climb the ladder leading you to the rope bridge, cross the bridge, crawl under the net, wade through the mud, navigate your way across the climbing apparatus _without touching the ground_, use the steeping stones to cross the river and ring the bell." Connor stared blankly at him. "It'll only take you thirty minutes; forty tops."

Connor pulled a disgusted face, but grabbed onto the first hand hold and shifted himself up about half a foot. A soldier started a timer which had a piece of paper marked Connor attached to it. Connor meanwhile scrabbled for the second hold and in doing so lost his footing and fell backwards onto Becker, who shoved him back upwards.

"Connor!"

"Sorry!" The young scientist scrambled up the rest of the way, using manoeuvres which made Becker's heart break. Eventually, he got to the top and fell over the other side. There was a loud bump.

"You OK?" asked Becker.

"Yeah," came an answer, a point confirmed by the sound of scrabbling and feet walking off.

Becker looked to Abby, who just shrugged as she waited for her turn. Becker was starting to see why it was the scientists were left to their own devices. Five minutes later, he gestured for Abby to start and the petite blond did so far faster than Connor.

Ten minutes later, Abby appeared, much to Becker's surprise.

"Either you've done that faster than any Marine or you cheated," he concluded as Abby caught her breath.

"It's not that. It's Connor," she gasped.

"Don't tell me he's taken down the bridge as he crossed."

Abby shook her head. "No, he managed that." Becker relaxed. "He's drowning in the mud." Becker groaned. From now on, he'd just assume they were fit.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	36. Cooking

**Hello. I've had time to cook the past few months – not everything's gone perfectly, but it's all edible, so I comfort myself with this fic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Or much culinary taste.**

* * *

><p>Abby was nervous to say the least. She sat at the table which had been laid out with napkins, cutlery and a minute model of a generic alien holding a pink flower hostage, trying to resist the urge to leave.<p>

One room away, Connor was cooking. Why she had agreed to this she wasn't sure, but it had seem like a gift at the time, an apology about breaking one of her rare flowers and it would have been rude to decline. Mind you, such politeness could lead to death by food poisoning, but at least, she'd die honourably, right?

Just when she decided to slip out, Connor came in and Abby thrust her handbag back down. Connor, completely unaware of her nerves, grinned widely as he presented her with a plate of food. Abby smiled back graciously and looked at the meal.

"Connor...?"

"Yep!" replied the scientist as he settled down opposite.

"Erm... what is this?" Abby picked up her fork and turned chunks of something over. The sauce was congealed and stuck to her fork like glue and the whole plate wasn't exactly steaming hot. "I don't recognise it, that's all."

"It's a pasta delicacy... sort of. Vegetarian pasta bake... I thought what with you liking animals so much, meat may not be the answer, so I played it safe." Abby felt guilty looking at the heap in front of her; obviously some thought had gone into this, even if it was slightly misguided. "Are you vegetarian? I didn't ask."

"No," admitted Abby. There was a pause, as Abby tried to conjure up some other comment. "It's very... purple." She swirled some of it round and picked up it up, trying not to reveal she was inspecting it closely. Connor had already had a couple of forkfuls and was chewing happily away.

"That's the aubergines. I could only find a big one in the shop and I didn't know what else to do with it, so I threw it all in." Abby tried to hide a grimace; aubergines were edible after all, but she was certain that it shouldn't produce food this colour. "It goes brilliantly with the cabbage and orange. Found out at Uni."

"...Orange?" Abby attempted a bite, but the smell of... she didn't want to guess, but it made her stomach turn in ugly ways. She tried to suppress the part of her which tried to point out humans had evolved not to eat anything which smelt like this. She summoned her courage and bit. The taste was bitter, sharp and over-powering, which hints of citrus.

"Yeah, I had some left over from dessert."

"What's dessert?" Abby managed around her mouthful which she chewing hurriedly in order to swallow.

"Orange cheesecake." Abby looked up with hopeful eyes; that sounded OK, surely. Connor leaned across with an excited glint in his eye. "In my own mint sauce."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Especially if you find these recipes make you feel ill ;-) (I hope they don't, but please don't try them – I don't know the results).<strong>


	37. Washing

**Hello. So, I've managed to find time to write a quick chapter. Hope it's OK. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Next door's cat would eat it.**

* * *

><p>"Connor." Abby peeked around the door to the room which was serving as Connor's (temporary, he promised) bedroom.<p>

Connor looked up from his magazine he was reading and responded with an extended 'yes'.

"Have you seen my white dress?" asked the blond. "The one I wore to that friend's party a couple of weeks back. Only I really need it again." Connor's eyes wandered to the ceiling in thought, but he shook his head slowly.

"No, don't think so."

"Oh. Not even when I asked you to do the laundry..."

"I did it!" exclaimed Connor defensively. Abby sighed.

"Yes. I know you did. The pile of admittedly very clean clothes still hasn't moved from the corner of the living room... I'd really appreciate it if you could sort that out at some point... But no dress? No?" Connor shook his head again.

"Maybe Rex took it," he suggested, only half jokingly. Abby let out a huff of frustration before leaving to search through her wardrobe. Again. Then onto Rex's little den he'd created.

Connor waited until he was sure she had gone and then leaned forward so he could delve behind the cushion he was sitting against. He tugged out the very crumple and now very pink dress and stared at it in thought. How could he get out of this one?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	38. DVDs

**Hello. Yes, I'm back, though possibly only briefly. Life has been as hectic as I predicted, but I'm currently enjoying a short break over Christmas. Yay! Hope you like this offering – I feela little out of practice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or...**

* * *

><p>It was a lonely dark night and the rain was lashing down outside, beating against the window it a constant barrage of tapping. The wind howled down the street, moaning incessantly.<p>

Abby drew the thick curtain on the scene and turned to Jess who was flipping through her DVDs. Connor was out, apparently sharing a drink with Matt and Becker, and wasn't due back until much later, so the girls had decided that tonight was a good night to be curled up on the sofa with ice-cream, sweets and a girly film.

"'Maid in Manhattan'," Jess suddenly giggled as she held the DVD.

Abby slumped down on the sofa. She was beginning to regret allowing Jess to sort through _her_ films, all eight of them, to pick one; it was like having a film reviewer go through them, and Abby only had them for girly nights in with friends anyway. She generally disliked chick flicks, but watching with a friend made it better – you needed a soft film for it.

"'And Music and Lyrics'? Really Abby?"

"Please no. It was a gift." Jess smiled and continued flicking through.

"Oooo," she squealed in a pitch which made Abby wince. "'Love Actually'? Come on, let's try that." Abby nodded and settled herself down; she was bemused by what Jess defined as a decent film and a laughable one.

They opened a pot of chocolate ice-cream and ignored the start-up, so Abby was thoroughly shocked when the menu appeared to be red and black and the title at the top was not one 'Love Actually'.

"That's one of Connor's films," she cried. She climbed over and ejected the DVD. "What's that...?" A terrible thought struck her and she started opening her DVD cases. All of them held DVDs of sci-fis and cheap horrors. Abby groaned. "Connor's been at them."

Jess came forward. "Well, where would he have put your DVDs then?" Abby frowned and then looked to the shelf containing all of Connor's DVDs... 172 of them, as counted by Connor when Abby asked the previous week.

"Somewhere in that lot and I bet not the cases which matched these. He never puts things back in the box after watching them, just stuffs the back after the pile of them gets too high." She gestured to DVDs which were now strewn across her carpet. Jess breathed in deeply and huffed, smiling.

"Never mind. I'm pretty sure I have 'Love Actually'."

"Every girl should... at least, that's according the friend who gave me mine." Jess got up to go to her DVD shelf, before turning.

"Abby?"

"Hmm?"

"What was Connor doing watching chick flicks?"

* * *

><p><strong>...even any of the films mentioned in this piece. =-)<br>PLEASE REVIEW. I felt rusty writing so need to know how much I've lost the skill... given how much I started with, I'm probably in negative numbers now. ;-)**


	39. Platform

**Hello. So, things have calmed down a little now and I can get back to writing. I did continue writing over the past few months, but because it was so erratic, I decided not to publish as I wouldn't be able to keep up with new chapters. However, expect a sequel to 'Big Boots to Fill' and 'If the Cap Fits' soon.**

**In the meantime, I'd thought I'd start with a little anomaly. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. And I have a feeling that's unlikely to change.**

* * *

><p>"You know, on reflection, this was a bad idea."<p>

"Come on Connor."

"That's easy for you to say," muttered Connor to himself as he gazed downwards.

"Man up Connor!" Now Abby joined in with the taunts. This was becoming increasingly embarrassing as he felt the crowd staring at him.

Just then, he heard a movement behind him and turned to see Becker climbing up the steps. Connor gulped and Becker sighed.

"This really isn't your thing, is it?" commented the Captain caringly. Connor shook his head. "Why did you agree to it then?" Connor thought for a second and shrugged. Becker rolled his eyes. "Let me guess..."

"It seemed so simple at the time," both men said in union. Becker stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Connor's shoulder and also peeked over the edge. The water constantly moved below.

"You're shaking," he stated. Connor nodded. "Come on, this is silly. Your legs are like jelly. Need a hand getting down? The ladder is awkward." Connor nodded and breathed a sigh of relief; at last, a little compassionate help.

"Here," said Becker, turning Connor around slightly to make their way back down. Then, quick as a flash, Becker twisted himself under Connor, launching the scientist over the edge. He remained crouched as he watched the scientists tumble down, desperately trying to turn into a proper diving position before he hit the water below.

He only half succeeded.

As Connor resurfaced, the first thing he was aware of was laughing. Catching his breath, he swam over to the edge of the pool, just as he heard the splash of Becker diving with military perfection behind him. He hauled himself out and eyed Abby who was standing in front of him, Cutter smiling behind.

"That platform," he stated, "is a lot higher than it looks."

"Really," smirked Abby.

"Yes," nodded Connor erratically. "So I expect that cake, home-baked, to be brought to me tomorrow, or, you know, by Wednesday at the latest. Definitely by Thursday or I complain to... someone."

Abby sighed dramatically. "Unfortunately, you don't get the cake."

"WHAT?!" cried Connor, staring at her disbelievingly. "By I jumped off it, didn't I?"

"Well... firstly, you didn't jump off the platform. Becker threw you off..."

"... And secondly," continued Becker, who'd by now joined them, "you didn't fall from the 10m platform." He pointed at the diving boards. "You only got up to the 7m platform."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, as I'm probably really rusty at this. =-)<strong>


	40. Ma'am

**Hello. Oh gosh, I haven't updated these in ages; I've been concentrating on The Loose Ends and Slow Steps (plug!). Anyway, this idea sprang up, so I decided to write it up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Shame.**

* * *

><p>There was a giggle. It was extremely high pitched and Matt snickered. He was currently leaning against a wall, EMD slung over his arm with a small, harmless dinosaur held tightly in his grasp.<p>

"Ma'am, please it is imperative that you..."

"What?" came a silky voice. "Put some clothes on? Look at you, all shy and bashful..." There was the sound of a breath being drawn in, "... armed."

At that second, Abby appeared, bustling past a few clothes racks with Connor dutifully following.

"Matt," she said seriously. "What's the situation?"

He smiled. "Too late. It's closed. Looks as though this one will have to come back with us, though it's just a baby now. Lester's gonna love him, don't you think?"

The creature let out a pathetic little roar, causing Abby and Connor's face softened as they started cooing over it. Then came another voice, out of sight.

"Ma'am, please. You must... leave. Though maybe grab a coat..." Abby paused in her petting and frowned.

"What's Becker doing in the ladies' changing area?"

"Oh," replied Matt. "He's just trying to evacuate it. For safety. Since you weren't here, he had to go in."

"But you said the danger was gone. Isn't it sorted?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to know that just yet."

"MA'AM!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	41. Research

**Hello. Yes, I've actually written something. Although don't get used to it. Unfortunately, I've just managed to fill my summer as well. But I give you this to Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Yes, I know, I was shocked too.**

* * *

><p>"Connor, do you have any idea where..."<p>

Connor hastily shuffled his boots off the desk and minimised his screen as Lester walked into the room. The civil servant paused mid-sentence and frowned.

"What were you doing?"

"Hmmm?" replied Connor, swivelling round in his seat. "Oh, nothing much."

"Nothing much isn't what I pay you for," Lester reminded him. "Regardless, you weren't doing nothing, as I distinctly..."

A roar echoed out from the speakers. Connor grimaced as Lester's frown deepened.

"That was just... errr... research," volunteered Connor. "Dinosaur calls. Good be very useful." Another roar erupted into the air. "See, dinosaur calls."

Lester, not convinced, approached the screen, but Connor swung around the block him.

"Temple, get out of my way."

"But..." Connor started, but it was too late. Lester launched forward with surprising speed and determination for one who was use to a desk job. Connor leant back and tried to impress himself into the chair further as Lester turned on him, anger written across his face.

"Connor..."

"It's research..." he defended, but trailed off.

"If you don't know more than the director of Jurassic Park, you're fired!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but please review. Thanks.<strong>


End file.
